Mermaid Melody Golden Pitch
by GardevoirLove4ever
Summary: When Emily, the 8th mermaid princess, is born everyone couldn't be happier; especially when they find out about her special ability. Well, until they remember they have to save the world again. Find the drama, action, and most of all love.
1. Ch1 The 8th Princess

**Hi people! This ma 2nd story! Hope you Enjoy ^.^ Oh yeah and:**

**Anything type like this is Emily's thoughts**

**_Anything typed like this is a secret character's wa_y _of talkin 2 Emily _**

_Chapter 1_

As I blinked my eyes open for the first time, I heard voices all around me. "Awe! Look, she's opening her eyes!" someone cooed. My eyesight was a little blurry so I couldn't really make out much. "Hi, there! I'm Luchia, What's your name?" a soft voice asked. Luchia? What a nice name. But my name… what was it?

_Emily._

Huh, what was that?

_Emily!_

Emily, what could that mean?

"M-m-my name's Emily?" I tried. Then my eye sight cleared. Seven girls were surrounding me- but not in a threatening way, more like an embracing way. They all had beautiful, long hair and tails. "Well it's nice to meet you, Emily." A girl said. That must have been Luchia- Her voice was the same. But who were the other girls? "W-w-who are you all?" I asked, stuttering. "We're the seven Mermaid Princesses of the sea; Me, Rina, Hanon, Siera, Karen, Noelle, and Coco." Luchia introduced. "And you, Emily, are the eighth." The girl named Rina said. "M-m-me?" I stuttered. "Of course! Why do you think we're here?" Siera laughed. Oddly, she looked about my age. "Emily, you're the gold pearl mermaid princess." Noelle explained calmly. "It is your duty to help us in protecting the sea and all those…" I zoned out after awhile, Noelle was _so_ boring. I yawned loudly; I guess her lecture was actually boring me to sleep. "Emily, ARE YOU LISTENING?" Noelle suddenly boomed.

"Huh?" I said drowsily. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

Noelle started to look mad at me. I wanted to go for a swim but I was really tried. I wish I had some energy. Then I felt really weird; I suddenly had an amazing boost in energy. But all 7 of the girl were staring at me with looks of horror. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're-You're a dolphin!" Hanon exclaimed. I look at my self. I really was a dolphin!

_Do not worry; you are a shape shifter_

There was that voice again.

"I'm a… shape shifter?" I wondered aloud.

"You're a what?" Siera asked.

"How do you change back?" Coco asked. Good question; How _was_ I going to change back.

_The same way you changed; Just think it_

Just think it? Okay then, I…want…to…be… a mermaid again..?

"Wow! You did it!" Karen exclaimed.

"I did?"

They nodded.

"That's an awesome ability!" Siera laughed. We all laughed, it was nice laughing with them.

"Which is good. Considering what we need to prepare for." Rina sighed. Everyone stopped laughing when she said that. What did we have to prepare for?


	2. Ch2 To the Surface

_Chapter 2_

All 8 of us were swimming in the water. I was in the lead, swimming really, really fast. "Where are we going, Luchia?" I asked calling back.

"We're going to the surface world, Emily. There's a place we can stay, safely." Luchia explained.

"What's the surface like?" I asked, slowing down so I was next to her.

"It's wonderful, you'll love it." She replied.

"Here we are, Pearl Piari!" Luchia announced.

"It's _huge_!" I exclaimed. "And _we're_ living _her_?"

"Of course! Come on lets get you to your room!" Hanon laughed. As we walked down the hall to my room, I kept asking Luchia tons of questions. "So were staying here free? Do you know the owner? Does she know you're a mermaid? Are you friends with any human? What's a humans' room like? Why do we have to go to school? Is it fun there? Why can't I be in your grade?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, nice, so we blend in, it really just depends, HUH, and you're younger then me." She explained, answering all my questions in order.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Okay, Emily, here's your new room!" Hanon announced. I opened the door and looked in. "Wow!" I gasped. "It's so nice!" The walls were panted pale green, the floor had nice beige carpeting, my bed had nice golden colored pillows and blue covers, and there was a small desk in the corner.

"This is wonderful! Guys, thank you!" I awed. "Luchia, can I-"

"AAH! No more question! Luchia screamed covering her ears. "Just get some sleep and ask me in the morning, K?" She added. I nodded, hopped in bed, and went to sleep.

_**Sorry bout the shortness of this chapter. I was in a hurry and really wanted you all to read this! V_V**_


	3. Ch3 Off to School

_Chapter 3_

The next morning I woke up to hear someone knocking on my door.

"Good morning, Emily. We need to get ready for school." Hanon called from the other side of the door. I looked at the digital

clock on my desk- 6:00 A.M. I sighed getting out of bed. I stood there for a moment, and giggled; I had no idea what to do

to get ready to go to school. I opened the door to see Hanon dress in a nice pink dress with a red, little jacket

"Uh, Hanon can you help me?" I asked.

"With what?"

"How should I dress?"

"Oh! That easy! Here I'll show you." She replied laughing. "You just need to put on your school uniform and I'll help

you fix your hair and stuff." She walked over to my closet and pulled out a pink dress just like the one she was wearing.

"Put this on, k?" She instructed. I took off my pajamas and slid on the dress, tying the jacket neatly around my neck.

"Perfect! Now, sit here and we'll fix up your nice gold lox!" She replied, gesturing toward the stool near my desk. I sat down

and Hanon started humming as she fiddling with my hair; brushing it, combing it, and when she was done she clasped a

small, silver, moon-shaped hairpin on my bangs so they weren't in my eyes. Then she handed me a mirror. I looked to

see my hair, strait, down, and shiny.

"Wow! It looks wonderful, Hanon!" I praised.

"All in a days work!" She laughed.

"What grade am I in?" I asked hopping of the stool and grabbing my books.

"Well you're in 7th. But remember your cover; you're Luchia's cousin from Europe, who's here on vacation, okay?"

I laughed because I _was_ from Europe, I just wasn't Luchia's cousin.

"Got it!" I replied slipping on a pair of red sandals.

We waited outside the school. _We_ being me, Luchia, Hanon, Rina, and Siera. It was kinda funny

becauseme and Siera had the same classes together. The school was so big. Even bigger than Pearl Piari!

"Come on, Emily! We're off to 1st period!" Siera called grabbing my arm and tugging me into the building.

"Siera! SLOW DOWN!" I breathed, being dragged by her.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited." She apologized.

"Hey, Siera! What's up?" A boy called to Siera.

"Hi Kaito! I'm fine, thanks!" She replied to the boy. I wondered how she knew him- he looked to old to be in

our grade.

"Who's your friend?" he asked smiling at me.

"She's Emily." Siera replied.

"This is Kaito. Don't worry, though, he knows the _secret_." She added.

"You know!" I gasped. Kaito nodded, noticing my pendant.

"Don't tell me. _She's_ the 8th princess." He asked. I nodded, wondering how he knew the secret.

"Well, we have to get to class now. I'll see ya later!" Siera said, grabbing my arm, again and rushing off to class.

"How do you know him" I asked.

"He's Luchia's boyfriend!" Siera laughed. Luchia's _boyfriend_?

_**Incase your wondering. The rated T part is sorta in the middle of this fic but it will get cuss-ish soon, **_

_**TRUST me! **_


	4. Ch4 The Black Beauty Suprise

_Chapter 4_

School had finally let out. It was actually kinda fun; learn about the humans' cultures and stuff. Me and Siera were walking home

together without the others because they had to stay later than us. We decided to take a break on a bench that

over-lookedthe ocean.

"Hey, Siera?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we go swimming?"

"I don't think we should… Well maybe for a little, but not too long, k?" She replied. We walked down to the beach and

kicked off our shoes. We jumped in the water then I felt a tingling in my legs as they turned into a tail. "Hey, Siera watch this!" I

laughed. I wanted to become a dolphin and I did. "Grab on!" I called, gesturing toward my dorsal fin. Siera clinged on and we swan

throughthe water; my dolphin tale propelling us forward. Siera laughed and so did I. The ocean was so fun, I felt like I could do this

forever.

"Okay, Emily, we have to go back now!" Siera called.

"Aw! Okay…" I sighed. I changed back into a mermaid, then suddenly,

"Well, well if it isn't the mermaid princess." someone voice laughed. Two girls were standing on a small cliff. One had blue hair

the other red.

"SheShe and Mimi!" Siera exclaimed. "I thought Mikeru got rid of you?"

"Siera, who are these girls?" I asked.

"_We _are the Black Beauty Sisters. And little orange pearl princess, Mikeru freed us." SheShe laughed. Mimi stood there something

troubling her.

"Siera what should we do?" I asked.

"I don't want to fight then so let swim for it!" Siera said. I knew what she meant. I changed into a dolphin and Siera clinged on to

me again.

"Oh, by the way, I'm the gold pearl mermaid princess." I said to the duo. And with that we sped off back to Pearl Piari.

_**OMG, SheShe and Mimi are back! Find out what happens next chapter!**_


	5. Ch5 Mimi's new pet

_Chapter 5_

"Luchia! You'll never believe what we just saw!" Siera yelled as we made it back to Pearl Piari.

"What?" Luchia asked.

"We-HUH-saw the-HUH-black beauty sisters!" I panted. Luchia just smiled. Why would she be smiling? Siera had made it sound like SheShe and Mimi were serious.

"You guys must be tired. Come on, I'll get you something to eat." She laughed.

"Luchia! We're not kidding!" Siera said.

"I'm sure, I'm sure."

"I swear on my life, Luchia were are not joking." I promised. Luchia's face suddenly turned worried. But then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Siera sighed. She went to open the door. Two girls were there.

"Oh, Mari! Where have you been lately?" Luchia laughed. Luchia knew this girl? Wait a minute the two girls standing next to each other looked so familiar, who were they?

_Black Beauty…_

"Sisters?" I whispered slowly.

_Exactly _

"Uh… I have to go get something from my room" I said. I ran down the hall to my room, walked in, and opened the window. I changed into a small black cat and climbed out the window. Thankfully I was on the first floor so it was only about 2 feet from the ground, nothing for a cat. I made my way to the front door where SheShe and Mimi were, hoping they hadn't left yet. As I reached the front door I saw the sisters. It was amazing be a cat! I smelt a strong scent of ocean coming from them- something I hadn't notice as a human.

"Well I'll see you around, Mari!" Luchia laughed.

"You too!" Mimi said. They went to leave and Luchia closed the door. As the sisters made they're way to who knows where I slinked stealthily behind them. But then SheShe stopped to sit on a bench and Mimi had to too.

"So those were your friends?" SheShe asked

"Yes…" Mimi sighed catching her breathe.

"Mimi, there's something your not telling me."

"Sister, shouldn't find somewhere to sleep for the night?"

"Yeah." SheShe smiled. Maybe I should help them…

But why? Siera made them sound dangerous but she was Luchia's friend, in a way…

_Bad actions are not bad people…_

That voice told me. 'Who are you?' I thought.

_You'll find out._

Okay thank you. But I understood what the voice had told me; whatever bad deed they had done probably didn't mean they were bad people. I slinked out from under the bench and brush up against Mimi's leg. She jumped, almost screaming.

"Mreer?" I said in cat tongue.

"SheShe what is that?" Mimi asked, worry in her voice. SheShe looked down at me.

"It's just a cat, Mimi."

"Oh…" She laughed, blushing with embarrassment. I brushed up against her leg again and purred. She reached down and stroked my head. It was actually comforting.

"Can we take her with us SheShe?" Mimi asked.

"Only if it _wants_ to come with us."

As an answer I leaped up into Mimi lap, swishing my tail in an upbeat pattern.

"I guess that's a yes." SheShe laughed. Mimi smiled, scooped me up in her arms and walked on to who knows where. And as the walked millions of questions buzzed into my head. These were the ones that formed sentences: who really were these girls, who was that voice in my head that gave me answers, and most of all, who really was _I_?

_**Oh ma gosh, major cliffy! Will Mimi tell SheShe who Luchia and the girls really are? Will Emily find out who's been giving her answers? Why am I asking you all this? I already know XD!  
**_


	6. Ch6 Her Answered Questions

_Chapter 6_

We were sitting on the beach after walking. I had curled up next to Mimi on her left, SheShe sat on her right.

"Now will you tell me what's been troubling you?" SheShe asked. Mimi hesitated, but then replied.

"Well, you know how when I ran when we finally had our chance to capture the mermaid princesses?" She started. SheShe nodded.

"I did that because the mermaid princesses-green, aqua, and pink- were the humans I had made friends with." She continued. Now, 

_that_ caught my attention. "They were the first friends I had in my life besides you. They treated me so kindly when they barely even

knew me. I just couldn't ignore that. " She finished, looking down. I look at SheShe; she was shocked, too. _One_ act of kindness had

changed everything. I decided it was time for me to leave; I got up and slinked away. Mimi looked back at me, sadness in her eyes. Guilt

stabbed my heart like broken glass, but I had to go; the other were probably worried sick.

* * *

I hopped back in my window when I reached Pearl Piari, to find Siera crying. Oh, crap. I'm in trouble.

"Siera, I'm okay." I said, changing out of cat form. She jumped up and hugged me.

"I was so *sniff* worried!" She cried between her tears.

"Did-Did you tell Lucia?" I asked.

"No. I knew you left on purpose." She replied, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't be. You should probably get to sleep."

"Yeah" I said hopping into bed.

* * *

I had a dream that night; I was sitting on a bench that overlooked the ocean, then a girl maybe a year older than me walked over

and sat down next to me.

"Hello Emily." She said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. I had never seen this girl in my life.

"Wow. I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice." Right when she said that I knew who she was.

"You're the one who's been giving answers!" I gasped. "Who are you?"

"I'm your other half. But I can't tell you my name." She replied.

"My other half? That doesn't really help!"

"Fine. I'll simplify it. _I'm_ the reason _you_ can shape shift. I gave up my body to live inside yours."

I couldn't believe what this girl was saying; she sacrificed her whole life, her friends, her family; all to help me.

"Why would you do that?"

"It's been my dream to be a shape shifter; to become any animal or being I want. But, every gift has a price. I had to become your

other half. Because of me you can shape shift. I give you wisdom to prevail." She replied.

"Why can't I know your name?"

"It's hard to explain, but I just can't."

"Then what should I call you, by?"

"Just call me by your name. After all I am _your _other half." She laughed. "Be careful, Emily. A new enemy is rising; one not even the others

are ready for…"


	7. Ch7 Out Cold

_Chapter 7_

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy. Luchia came in to check on me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No…" I moaned. She put her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning! Stay in bed, k?"

I nodded; didn't feel like getting up anyway. All I wanted was to lay there. I started hurting like crazy.

"L-Luchia!" I cried, throbbing all over. Siera came rushing instead.

"What wrong?" She asked. I was in so much pain, I couldn't reply so I just moaned. Another wave of pain ripped through my body; it hurt so bad I screamed.

_Emily! Shape Shift!_

'Into what?' I thought, more pain making me feel weaker.

_A grey parrot_

I nodded to no one. Grey feathers sprouted all over me. I had become a Grey Parrot. The pain had settled all around me.

"Why did you shape shift?" Siera asked.

"*Squawk*! The pains gone!" I cawed. Siera giggled.

Then I changed back.

_NO!_

"AAH!" I cried in pain.

_Emily! Quick, change before you slip out of consciousness!_

I totally blacked out.

_Great, now you're in a coma!_

'Oh yeah it's_ my _fault. When you could have warned me I could only be okay while I'm shape shifted!' I thought in my coma. 'Wait are _you_ conscious?'

_Yeah but I don't have any affect on your body; all I can do is use my senses, but I can only move half of you._

'Why only half.'

_Because when I entered your mind I gained control of a little less than half of your body they figured it would be a little fair._

'They?'

_It's a long story. But for now I'm going to try to talk to Siera, okay?_

But before I could answer she started talking.

* * *

_**Emily II (Secret Character)**_

"S-S-Siera?" I called out quietly.

"Emily! You're okay!" Siera answered.

"N-no. Only half of me. You have to get Luchia!" I practically yelled.

Siera nodded running out of the room and I let go of my control.

_**

* * *

Emily**_

_Siera's going to get Luchia to help us._

'Good' I thought.

I just hoped we'd be okay


	8. Ch8 Noelle to the Rescue!

_Chapter 8_

_**Emily II**_

Luchia came in the room about ten minutes after I told Siera to get her.

"Luchia…w- I need your help." I called out. "Half of me is still out cold." I added.

"How can I help?" She asked.

"Get Noelle, she'll know what to do."

Luchia nodded and left the room quickly.

_**Emily**_

'Well? What's happening?' I thought.

_I told Luchia to get Noelle._

'Why her?'

_Because she's smart enough to know what to do._

_I'm going to drop my control so the rest of you is going to slip back into a coma._

'Great!'

_Look I'm trying here! So just shut up and stop being a prissy little bitch! _

I was hurt by her words. Why would she say that to me?

_Because you're acting like one! I'm trying to help you and you just go and yell at me!_

'Well you don't have to call me _that_. I _am _a princess!"

_Yeah princess who needs an attitude adjustment! You have two souls; mine and yours. As far as I'm concerned, you being a princess is nothing to me!_

I would have cried if I was conscious.

_Look if you want to get out of this we have to work together. I'm sorry for what I said and I think Noelle's coming._

_**Emily II**_

Noelle walked into the room with a first-aid kit.

"Okay. Luchia if she red raise the head, if she's pale raise the tail." She instructed

"She doesn't have a tail!" Luchia snapped.

"Her feet, Luchia, her feet." Noelle explained rubbing her temples.

"Oh…" Luchia blushed with embarrassment. We were red so Luchia elevated our head with some pillows.

"Now we can do one of three things to get her awake; A. Use smelling salts, B. pour cold water on her face or C. Slap her... But I say we go with B." Noelle listed. Luchia left the room for about 6 minutes and came back with a glass of ice water.

"Is this good enough?" She asked. Noelle nodded and Luchia quickly poured all the water on our face and we then became our mermaid form and Emily finally came to.

_**Emily**_

I coughed and sputtered but I was finally conscious again.

"Oh, Emily! You're okay!" Siera laughed rushing in the door and hugging me. All the pain I had had was gone I felt a lot better but all I wanted was to sleep.

_**I told you it would get cuss-ish! But hope you all like this book so far! ^-^**_


	9. Ch9 Owl's EyeView

_Chapter 9_

_**Emily**_

After I'd came to, I wondered so much as to what had caused me to feel _that_ bad. Lucia said it would be best if I missed school for a

couple days. Siera would come to check on me almost every half-hour. I knew she cared but I was still a bit annoying.

'Hey Emily?' I thought

_Yeah?_

'I've been wondering; why'd you give up your old life for this one?'

_My life wasn't that good; my sister treated me like shit. My dad had brain damage so he couldn't work. My mom was the best, but she was at _

_work a lot._

'What about your friends?'

_What about them? My only real friend moved away and my other friends never really understood me. To me this life is a lot better._

I sat up abruptly. 'How is this better? You have no independence; before you do anything you have to make sure _I _want to! You

have _no _freedom!'

There was a moment of silence.

_My life was no freedom. This is freedom._

_**

* * *

Emily II**_

'Emily I'll have you know I have all control over our shape shifting'

_WHAT! That's so not fair!_

I ignored her and changed into a Great Horned Owl. The owl instinct flooded in me, I only settled all but one; flight.

'What are you doing?' Emily thoughts erupted.

_What else? I'm about to show you why I left my old life! _I laughed. I hopped on the window sill and flapped our wings until we were

airborne.

'Oh…wow, this is amazing!' She awed.

_That's the owls' eyesight. Watch._ I focused our eyes on the ground. We saw everything; the pigeons on the windowsills, the coins in

the fountains, a falcon half asleep in a nest on the ledge of a skyscraper.

'This is just wonderful, thank you for this.' Emily laughed.

_But we have to go now._

_**

* * *

Emily**_

'What? Why?" I groaned.

_Because Siera'll have a cow and if she doesn't Luchia'll have the whole barn!_

'Awe I hate when your right!'

_Well get used to it. Look there's Pearl Piari!_

She focused my eyes on the building and made my wings head for my open window.

_Why do you always call everything yours? My eyes, my wings, my open window, we're the same person. _

'Well I didn't know that.' We landed on the floor in our room. We changed back and climbed into bed just as Siera

walked in the room.

"Hi Emily! Are you okay?" She asked for the fifth time today.

"I'm fine, Siera. Don't worry." I yawned. Siera quietly left the room and I slipped slowly off to sleep.

I dreamed that night. I was sitting on the beach. Emily walked over to me.

"You wanted to talk?" She sighed

**_Now THAT is cliffhanger! Hope you all are liking this story so far. I've been working really hard!_**


	10. Ch10 Mimi!

_Chapter 10_

_**Emily II**_

Emily had called me to her dreams. I guessed she'd had something important to say so I waited for her to reply.

"Who am I?" She bursted out.

"What do you mean? Your Emily the 8th mermaid princess of the Mediterranean Sea." I told her.

"But I just don't understand!" She started to tear.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. 'Am I a human-shape shifter or a mermaid princess?' Answer: You are not a shape shifter;

I am. But since _I'm_ fused with _you_; the result is _you _can shape shift." I explained. There was a moment of pure silent.

"Thank you Emily you've helped me so much." She sighed.

"Well get used to it." I laughed.

_**Emily**_

When I woke the next morning I found Siera asleep right on the bed side. I just smiled; she could get so annoying sometimes.

_She's only caring about you._

'Yeah, I know.' I thought, nudging Siera awake.

"Huh?" She yawned. "Oh, sorry Emily! I was checking on you and you were asleep and I sat down for awhile to make sure

you were okay and I-"

"Siera, it's okay!" I interrupted. "Let's just go hang out around town." I laughed, sighing. Siera nodded. We changed into

our regular-day clothes, let a note for Luchia, grabbed my purse, and we caught a bus to down town.

_**Emily II**_

As Siera and Emily walked down-town, I felt a chill mentally go down my spine.

'Will you relax? You're starting to make _my_ spine chill.' Emily thought.

_I can't! I think we're being watched…_

That got Emily's attention. She looked around to see no one was near us.

'Man your paranoid! Nobody's around!'

_Oh yeah right because stalkers really want you to know they're stalking you!_

"Emily, come on! There's a great little arcade right through this alley." Siera called.

"Okay I'm coming!"

_Are you nuts! You never go through the long dark alley!_

'Why not?'

_You just don't._

'Whatever Ms. Paranoia.' And with that we walked on.

_**Emily**_

Emily had told me for no reason not to go through this shortcut Siera had found. I couldn't see the problem with it so

I went down it anyway.

_If we get jumped it's your fault!_

'We're not going to get jumped!' I thought. But then I hear a soft noise.

_Hit the deck!_

I grabbed Siera and pulled her down as someone flew past, but not literally.

_I told you we'd get jumped._

I ignore her and stood up ready to fight. Then person who jumped us had fallen to the ground after just missing us.

Then I felt my body changing. Emily was shape shifting us!

_**Emily II**_

While the person who had attacked us was down I shape shifted into a German Sheppard. Nothing exotic; just

your average working dog. I'd show this guy whose boss. Siera was still on the ground. When she looked up she

was scared to death.

Siera, don't worry it's me! I said using thought-speak. Luckily I was able to do it so only Siera could hear it. She

nodded, scared only of the guy who'd jumped us. He was still on the ground too. When he looked up I instantly

recognized his face- not being a he but a she. I then quickly changed back and Emily had recognized her to.

"Mimi!"


	11. Ch11 They're moving in!

_Chapter 11_

_**Emily II**_

I couldn't believe our eyes. Mimi was the one who'd been following us!

"Mimi what are you doing here?" Emily exploded.

"I knew you were that cat as soon as you had left. Then when I saw you leave the hotel I followed you." Mimi explained.

"Then why'd you jump us?" I made Emily say.

"I had to know why you'd done what you did; why you'd followed me and SheShe." She explained.

"I did it because I knew you were Mari and I had to know why you were friend with Luchia when I thought you were

her enemy." Emily explained. We helped Mimi up and she dusted herself off. "Why don't you and SheShe come to

Pearl Piari? You guys _do_ need somewhere to stay, right?" I added for us.

'Are you crazy?' Emily thought.

_No, I'm just trying to be kind-hearted!_

Mimi looked dismayed; as if she was being asked a life-changing question. "We can ask SheShe first." I added.

Mimi nodded and then her, Siera, Emily, and me walked off to wherever SheShe was.

_**Emily**_

After what had happened with Mimi we were walking down to what seemed to be the boardwalk.

'I cannot believe what you got us into!' I thought.

_All I wanted to do was be frickin nice…_

I guess she was right; Mimi and SheShe didn't deserve to sleep out in the cold. Me and Emily walked into a

changing room and we shape shifted into a bloodhound.

_This form can help us find SheShe. The bloodhounds' sense of smell is as good as the owls' sight._

She was right; I could smell everything and anything. I found Siera again and thought to her and Mimi what

I was doing. Since Mimi's sent was probably closest to SheShe, I sniffed at her hand. Then I let two scents

flood in me; Mimi's and a scent that was really close to Mimi's, which I guessed was SheShe. I let only that

scent flow inside me and tracked it. I passed the food stands, the on-the-pier games, and a ticket booth.

Finally the scent was at it's strongest. I looked up to see SheShe sitting on a bench.

Siera, I found SheShe! I thought-called. Then SheShe notice me reached out and patted me on the

head. A scent came from her that I didn't understand; It was the scent of an emotion or a feeling, I guessed.

_It's the scent of depression; when you feel like your life is nothing but sadness._

Just then Mimi came running with Siera beside her.

"SheShe! I'm back!" Mimi called. SheShe depression faded just a bit when she saw Mimi. I wondered why that was.

_Mimi is SheShe's happiness; her source of depressionlessness._

Oh. That made sense. Mimi and SheShe were each other's best friends. I just wondered if it'd be hard to get them to stay

with us.

_**Emily II**_

After Siera asked SheShe if they would stay at Pearl Piari, me and Emily ran off to a spot where we could change back.

After that we ran back to Siera and Mimi.

"Man, you guys are fast!" I panted. Mimi caught on first.

"Sorry. We thought you were right behind us." She apologized. Then Siera got the idea, too. SheShe looked at Mimi.

"Are you sure you want to stay _there_?" She asked.

"I'm sure. It'll be nice to have a roof over our heads." Mimi replied. SheShe stood up and put her hand on Mimi's shoulder.

"Then it's settled."


	12. Ch12 From Enemy to Hero

_Chapter 12_

_**Emily **_

I thought what Emily had done was crazy. Luchia obviously thought so too, because she said SheShe and Mimi had to share

mine and Emily's room. I found an old mattress for us to sleep on while the sisters use my bed.

'Luchia said she'd convince Nikora to get a spare room tomorrow when she was in a good mood.' I thought.

_And when has Nikora been in a good mood?_

I didn't reply. I pulled the sheet and one of the gold pillows off my bed, and set them up neatly on the mattress; leaving the

covers and two other pillows on our bed for SheShe and Mimi. I let Mimi barrow my biggest night-gown. SheShe was too old to;

so I just bought her one from a small clothing store close by.

"You really didn't have to buy me this." She laughed.

"Luchia said I had to as punishment for telling you guys you could stay without asking her first." I sighed.

_Come on! It was only six bucks and you got a coupon for a new outfit, too!_

"Does she know about who we are?" Mimi asked.

"No. Only me and Siera know." I explained. All three of us climbed into bed-well technically me and Emily laid down on the

mattress and slowly we slipped into sleep.

_**Emily II**_

I didn't dream that night, but when Emily woke up, she felt awful. I felt our head; a hot towel was sitting on my forehead.

I realized we were laying in our own bed.

I looked over to see Mimi by our bedside. Emily's soul was full of pain;

the same pain she had when she'd went into a coma. I had to get her to shape shift, but she was hurting too much that she

couldn't think strait. If she stayed in this shape hell knows what would happen. The pain she had affected her physically and

mentally.

"M-m-Mimi. You need to save Emily!" I called.

"What do you mean? _You're_ Emily." Mimi replied, looking at us questioningly. Should I tell her?

"I'm not Emily. I'm her other half. She's going to be scarred for life if you don't help now."

Mimi stared at me in dismay. Then shook it off. Yep, the bad-gone-good water demon that use to work for a creeper

angel ignored the fact that a shape shifting mermaid princess had another half. My life was getting SO weird.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

"You have to get her awake. Slap her, pour cold water on her; I don't know JUST WAKE HER UP!" I panicked. Emily

was getting worse and worse by the second; if she didn't wake up I just knew something bad would happen.

Mimi obviously saw that, too. Oddly, her hands stared glowing. Oh great; shock therapy. -She pressed both hands

on my chest-. An amazing pulse of energy surged through Emily. Mimi collapsed into her chair; panting heavily. I felt

Emily start to wake up. I had no clue what Mimi did but thank god she did it. Emily sat up abruptly.

'What happened?' Her thoughts erupted.

_Mimi saved your ass; that's what happened_

I knew now Luchia would have a new opinion about the Black Beauty Sisters _now_.

****

* * *

_**NOTE: SEND ONE PERVERTED COMMENT ABOUT THE PART IN THE STORY WITH AN ARROWS NEXT TO IT THIS STORY END **_

_**FOREVER! I HATE PERVERTS!o**_


	13. Ch13 New Enemies Rise

_Chapter 13_

_**Emily II**_

"Mimi, you saved my life!" Emily breathed in disbelief. Mimi starting blushing.

"It was nothing really. But Emily who-no _what_- are you? When you were unconscious you were talking and half of you was awake.

Please, explain to me." She asked

I knew this was coming; what else?

"Mimi, I'm _one_ person with _two_ souls; one the soul is Emily mermaid princess of the Mediterranean Sea the other is Emily a shape

shifting human girl. Emily the shape shifter was the one who knew about you, the one who suggested taking you in, the one

whose guiding me through all of this." Emily explained; though I knew she didn't want to. "We owe you now. For saving Emily."

I added for us.

"D-do you think we could be friend?"

Emily's emotions flooded with one feeling; uncertainty. Mine on the other hand were easily predictable; compassion,

understanding, and lots of other mushy crap. But I spoke for both of us;

"Absolutely."

_**Emily**_

Oh! I couldn't believe it! These two were Rina, Hanon, and Luchia's former enemies; and _I _made friends with one! They

would be so mad I just knew it.

_No one will be mad unless we lie, believe me._

I don't know why but her tone made me trust her.

_We don't need to tell them who "Mari" really is. But if they ask we tell them. Only if they ask._

"Hey! Emily, Luchia and I are going swimming; you want to come?" Hanon called.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I replied. I thought it would be nice to just hang out with the two of them for once. I grabbed my bag and

walked out with Luchia and Hanon.

As me made it to a secluded spot on the beach and set our stuff on the sand. We leaped into the water; as I fell I change into

a dolphin. When Luchia and Hanon hit the water they both grew tails.

"Why'd you shape shift?" Luchia asked.

"I like the dolphin's spirit; carefree. Not a worry in the world." I replied. We swan around the water play with the sea life.

About an hour later I could see Luchia started to tire. Then three figures appeared on the sea floor surrounded in a glowing

green force field.

"Well what do we have here? A dolphin and _two _mermaid princesses, we are so lucky!" one laughed.

"_Three_ mermaid princesses!" I retorted changing back to my mermaid form.

_Are you crazy? Now they know you can shape shift!_

I ignore her.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The three revealed themselves; three girls, about maybe 18 each.

"Darcy." The oldest one laughed. She wore a dark maroon sleeveless dress that went right above her knees, her eyes were

a lime green, and her hair was a long, glossy burnet with a dark purple streak.

"Marcy." The middle one smiled. _She_ wore a navy blue half-sleeve dress that stretched to her ankles with a crescent moon on

the front , _her _eyes were a piercing blue, and her hair was a lighter color than her eyes that she wore in a long pony-tail.

"Arcy" The youngest one grinned, sinisterly. _She_ wore a jet black, long-sleeve dress that stretched to her thighs, her eyes were

a light lavender, and her hair was a dark blonde with several black streaks.

"_We_ are the Dark Sea Three. We _will _have your pearls and this pathetic world _will _be ours." Darcy laughed. Emily, oddly, made me

shape shift into a dolphin again. Marcy chanted,

"Your powers are small, just like you!"

Luchia and Hanon started glowing and smoke fogged the water. What was happening?


	14. Ch14 Talk About Small Powers!

_Chapter 14_

_**Emily II**_

After the trio attacked and the fog cleared I couldn't see Luchia or Hanon.

"What've you done to them!" Emily and I both demanded.

"WHAT? The spell didn't affect her!" Marcy raged.

"Her stupid shape shifting must've repelled our magic!" Arcy concluded. I changed back into my mermaid form.

"HEY! Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest? Where're are the two mermaids you spelled?" I yelled over their arguing. Then two sardines clang to my fingers one was pink the other teal. Wait, those weren't sardines!

"There're your friends girly." Darcy laughed. I looked closer at the two on my fingers.

"You _shank_ them? Emily gasped. This was bad; those two were too small do anything and Emily was too inexperienced to fight. But we couldn't fight anyway; Luchia and Hanon were in danger here. We had to get back to Pearl Piari, like right now. One and only one form would get us away safely. I shape shifted as quick as possible forcing Emily to shift too.

_**Emily**_

The three stared in shock, Luchia and Hanon almost release there grip; but remember I wouldn't hurt them. We had become a polar bear. I could stay underwater only for roughly 6 minutes, but it would be enough.

"Look at us, Luchia! How can you be scare of polar bear Emily when we're the size of sardines!" Hanon raged. I guess my polar bear ears could hear better. We swam full speed away, but Arcy tried to stop us.

_BIG mistake! _

"Trying to stop a polar bear? You must be mad!" I laughed. I swung my front paw at her head as gentle as I could, which knocked her out cold.

I swam back to the spot where we entered the water, and climb back to the cliff we'd jumped in from all unseen. Luchia and Hanon changed back to there human forms, and we changed into a hawk; flight and strong eyes and ears.

"Are you two okay? You know minus the six inches tall part." Emily asked.

"Oh yeah we're _fine_. But I will _never _eat sardines again if we ever get out of this." Hanon sighed. Luchia nodded in agreement.

"Hop on my back and hang on. All aboard the Emily Airways!" I laughed lowering one of my wings to let them climb aboard and we took off; Luchia and Hanon clinging for dear life.

_**Emily II**_

As we arrived at Pearl Piari Emily and I were exhausted. We always left the window open now to Emily's room and we landed on the bed, letting Luchia and Hanon lay on it.

"This sucks! The only ones who can change us back are those witches!" Luchia wailed finally saying something since they were shrunk. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I called as I changed back. I went to go open the door it turned out to be Rina.

"Have you seen Luchia or Hanon, I thought you were with them?"  
"Uh… I was. But you might be a little shocked." Emily explained, we step aside showing Rina my bed. "Three evil witches attack us. They used a spell to shrink us, but since I was shape shifted it didn't affect me. Now the only ones who can un-shrink them is the same three witches." I added. Then I was an idea; I shape shifted into a beautiful, glossy black cat with icy-blue eyes.

"How's that going to help?" Luchia asked.

What better way to befriend a witch than a black cat? I explained. Luchia, Hanon, and Rina all simultaneously nodded. And I hopped on the window sill.

If I'm not back by noon tomorrow assume the worst… I sighed. Running off to what might be the end


	15. Ch15 Familiar?

_Chapter 15_

_**Emily**_

I sneaked through the alley-ways, down the streets and so on. I had to find those witches, but I had no clue where to look; it was

like looking for a yellow needle in a haystack.

'Emily, we'll never find them!' I thought.

_Not with that attitude we won't, come on there's still one more place we NEED to look!_

We ran at full speed in the direction Emily wanted us to go; though I had no clue where it was, but if Emily wanted to go there

it must be good.

_**Emily II**_

We'd finally made it to the destination; the Witch-Let, a place for all this witchcraft.

'Why didn't we come _here_ first?' Emily thought-asked.

_Because I didn't know it was here until I saw a map in town square._

We looked in through the glass door; three girls were hovering around an open book label 'Merlin's Guide to Black Magic';

Yep had to be them. The three girls had the same hair as the Dark Sea Three.

_Okay play it natural, we just sit out here and look like a familiar._

'A what?'

_A familiar. An animal that help magic-users such as dogs, owls, rabbit, toads, and cats._

We sat down focusing intently on Darcy so when she came ready to leave she's see me.

'Why Darcy?' Emily asked.

_I think Darcy might be the leader so she's who we should target._

'What if Darcy suspects us?'

_*Sigh* She's to arrogant to guess that an eleven year-old could find her. She'll guess we're really a familiar._

'Well, what-'

_STOP! How many questions do you have? Never mind here they come!_

The three came out of the store with the book they were eyeing. I let out a meow to get Darcy's attention; she looked down

at me.

"Guys… Hold on, look." She called to Marcy and Arcy, who stopped and looked down at me; I gave them direct eye contact,

like I knew what and who they were.

"Do you think it's a…" Arcy wondered aloud. I looked in Darcy's eyes showing a fierce interest in mine. I had to show her she

could trust me, which would be hard since she couldn't. Then I heard a weird sound; I turned to see a dog charging toward Arcy

with foam in it mouth.

"Raaaar!" I raged, charging the dog head on. I leaped, dug my claw into it's back as I landed, and I bit it's neck hard. Arcy stared

in shock; she knew that dog would have attacked her if I hadn't stopped it. I clawed at it's eyes, fighting it off as hard as I could

without getting caught in it's jaws. Finally, the rabid dog fled, defeated. I panted heavily; so exhausted I collapsed, but not on

the ground. Darcy stuck out her arms so I fell in them gently.

"Yes, Arcy, I think this cat is our familiar." Darcy replied, stroking my head gently. Then I fell asleep as they walked on, too exhausted to stay awake another minute.


	16. Ch16 Witch Crafts

_Chapter 16_

_**Emily **_

I couldn't believe what I'd done! I knew I was a sleep now but I wanted to talk to Emily so I dreamed.

"Can you believe the luck? A rabid dog appears the exact time we need to prove our trust." Emily laughed.

"_LUCK_? You almost got us killed! It's _luck _that we didn't get maimed! It's _luck_ that those three trusted us now! It's _luck _that-"

"I get it! You're _so_ full of yourself! Is this why you called me here? If you've forgotten Luchia and Hanon are the size of fuckin' dolls!"

I didn't speak. She was right; Luchia and Hanon were in trouble and all I cared about was me. "Sorry. I'm just sick of people blaming

me for everything going wrong…" Emily apologized. Then part of her memory flooded to me;

"_You suck you fatso! Why did you tell mom?" A girl yelled._

"_Well you're the one who did it!" Emily retorted._

"_Well you're the one who did it." The girl mocked in a fake bratty voice. Emily ran away to-what I guessed was-her room and buried her face_

_ in her pillow sobbing._

I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Who was that girl?" I asked

"You saw that? She was my sister." Emily sighed, starting to fade; I was waking up.

_**Emily II**_

When we woke up I was in a soft cat bed with a black blanket with blue stars on it. I looked around the room. Three beds- one blue,

one dark purple, and one black- lined one of the walls, a shelf full of books lined another wall parallel to the beds next to a glass desk

with four wooden legs, a window with dark burgundy curtains was next to the shelf, and the rest of the walls were full of picture,

diagrams, spells, and ingredients. I stretched in my bed and looked at a clock on the desk; 6:00 pm. Okay, we left Pearl Piari at roughly

3:00, got to the store at about 4:00, we walked here and I've been here for about two hours, _wonderful_. Darcy was in her bed-the purple one-reading a spell book, Marcy was at the desk writing something and Arcy was asleep in the black bed. I slipped out of the cat bed and

curled up next to Darcy, reading the book.

_Shrinking Spell_

Oh, she was reviewing the spell she did on us.

_Chant the words 'Your powers are small just like you' at least three times. To undo the spell chant 'Your powers will grow so you can too'. _

Okay, now I needed to find the right moment to escape. I'd go when all three were asleep for the night. Darcy was so focused on the

book that when she finished, she was surprised to see me next to her in her bed. She gave me a quick, gentle smile, then look over at

Marcy.

"Marcy! Did you finish the letter?" she asked.

"Almost, I just need to put the signature and enchant it." Marcy replied. Enchant a letter? I had to see this. I slinked out of Darcy's bed,

leaped up on the desk and read the letter.

_Dear Mermaid Princess,_

_Meet us in the ocean at noon tomorrow or be sardine size forever. Come alone. That right Goldie no help. _

_Signed,_

_The Dark Sea Three._

This was a letter to Emily and me! Oh no, if it was enchanted it would go directly to me; I had to get out of hear before they

sent it.

"Enchant it in the morning." Darcy ordered, letting out a loud yawn and curling under her covers. Marcy nodded and hopped into

her bed. I was amazed at how quickly they fell asleep; as soon as I was sure they were I grabbed the letter in my mouth and

escaped out the open window. I shape shifted into an owl and flew off, in the direction of Pearl Piari, clutching the letter tightly

in my talons.


	17. Ch17 Preparations

_Chapter 17_

_**Emily **_

I came back hours before noon, so I knew the girls wouldn't worry too much. I flew in my window, landing on my desk incase

Luchia and Hanon were still on my bed; which they were.

"Oh, thank god you're back! Luchia was so worried and well, uh, so was I." Hanon greeted. I dropped the letter on my desk,

hopped on the floor, and changed back to my human form.

"What with the letter?" Luchia asked.

"It's from the Dark Sea Three. They were going to send it magically to me, but I took it while I was escaping in cat form. It says

to meet in the ocean alone or you'll be stuck like that forever." I explained gloomily.

"But, you did get the growing spell…right?" Hanon asked.

"Yes, but I'm afraid they might have put a spell lock on the shrinking spell so I can't undo it-only they can." Emily explained. I had

never thought of that… wait,

'Does that mean we have to confront them alone?'

_Sadly, yes, yes it does._

_**Emily II **_

Emily and I prepared for a possible battle. We practiced every strong aquatic animal I knew; polar bear, dolphin, manta ray,

great white shark, walrus, emperor penguin, orca. Luckily there was a huge deep pond behind Pearl Piari.

'How long are we doing this?' Emily asked.

_Do you want them to kick our butt?_

'No! But this is _so_ tiring!'

I ignored her and continued practicing with the emperor penguin. We had to be prepared for this or it would all be over in

seconds.

_**Emily**_

After hours of battle practice Emily said we could finally rest.

_Now we need to sleep, then we'll have lunch and then we'll face the trio._

Wow, she had a schedule? Great. I let myself fall into a deep sleep, but I didn't want to dream.

_**Emily II**_

When Emily woke up she felt groggy. Oh no, not now! She could _NOT _go into a pain coma, again. If she did we'd never defeat

the trio.

_EMILY? Wake up! You can't go into a coma again!_

'What are you talking about? You just over worked me is all.'

Oh, thank the lord! Emily got up and went out to the kitchen to eat lunch; Cola, salad with ranch dressing, and a cheeseburger

with ketchup and bacon.

_Mmm, my fave! _

After lunch Rina wished us luck as we left for the beach.

"Don't worry we'll be fine!" Emily called back.

_If only that were true…_


	18. Ch18 A Battle and a Threat

_Chapter 18_

_**Emily **_

Emily and me stood on the cliff like spot that we used yesterday morning.

_Emily, in case anything happens I'm going to split us apart._

'You can do that?' I thought.

_Only in an emergency. I'll split you away from me, once I do you have to escape and leave me behind; don't do any _

_stupid heroics, you have to get away. No matter how much I cry, beg, scream, or plea; you WILL leave my side._

'I understand.' I agreed, though I doubted I could do that.

_I'm serious Emily. You will escape or I'll have no choice but to make you._

I didn't reply, blocking my thoughts.

_I don't care, you'll leave or I'll make you, that simple. Ready?_

'As I'll ever be.' I answered. And we leaped into the water.

_**

* * *

Emily II**_

"Wow, she actually showed up." I heard Marcy laughed.

"You're all ours Goldie!" Arcy laughed.

"You know what funny I saved your ass only so I could kick it harder." I retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Darcy asked, annoyance in her tone.

"What else? _I _was your little familiar. _I _saved your little sis from a rabid mutt. _I _shape shifted into a black cat and spent and

hour trying to find you three so I could find a growing spell to un-shrink my friends." I explained smiling.

"Why you little…" Arcy raged charging me head on, her fisted glowing. I easily dodged out of the way, shape shifted into a

dolphin and wacked Arcy with full power in my tail.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Don't you know never to ram someone in a fit of rage?" I laughed as Arcy shook the dizziness out of her

head, looking like someone whose been in a bar for three hours.

"Your pearl will be ours!" Marcy yelled, blasting a ray of psychic energy right at me. I quickly wheeled out of the way, and

swam up full speed so I missed another.

"Number one rule of plasma beams; never stay in the same place." I laughed. Marcy fired more beams at me as I swam quicker,

changing my location every time so I wouldn't get hit; my dolphin energy still not tiring.

"Are you done yet?" I laughed, the dolphins' carefree spirit carrying me on. Marcy stopped firing, too exhausted to firer more

beams.

"She's-HUH-too agile!" She panted.

"Give up?" I retorted.

"Never!" Arcy yelled charging at me again.

'Shall we out run her?' Emily thought.

_We shall!_

I powered my tail, beating the water like a drum.

"Catch me if you can, dog meat!" I called back, beating my tail harder and harder.

"I'll kill you!" Arcy screamed.

"Now is that the thanks I get for saving you? For shame!" I laughed. I swam circles around her until a whirlpool formed. It spun

rapidly for about five minutes then vanished.

"Can you please stop the ocean I'd like to get off now." She laughed like a loopy drunk.

"Two down, one to go." I retorted to Darcy. "Arcy too dizzy, Marcy to tired, and I'm about to kick your ass!" I added.

"I'd _love_ to see you try." Darcy sinisterly smiled. I changed into an orca whale. The largest member of the dolphin family, maybe

close or above a ton.

"I KO'd Arcy and Marcy and I'm about to do the same to you." Emily chimed. Darcy started to glow a bright light that pulsed with

dark aura. The black aura shaped into a huge black outline of Darcy. She floated inside the aura; whatever she did the aura

copied. The aura stood about eight feet tall, she was still small compared to my orca size.

"Hag go bye-bye!" I smiled ramming her head on, my eyes focus on her stomach so I could hurt her, hard. She was too big to

dodge so I had a direct hit, then she recoiled in pain; she might have blown chunks if I hit her any harder.

"Y-y-you'll pay for this!" She warned. The three vanished in a flash of light. I changed into a penguin and climbed back to the cliff

like spot praying they had undone the shrinking spell.


	19. Ch19 Glory Hog

_Chapter 19_

_**Emily II**_

We flew back to Pearl Piari in bald eagle form; something I'd always wanted to do.

'What happens if they didn't undo the spell?' Emily thought.

_Then we go back to their house and kick their ass twice as hard._

'I'm glad I have you. You'll always make me laugh.'

Then we reached Pearl Piari and we flew through the window, landing on the desk. Emily's emotions shined

with happiness. We changed back and ran over to see Luchia and Hanon were again full size. Emily started to cry.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She laughed between tears, rushing to hug them.

"It's all thanks to you, little hero." Luchia whispered in our ear.

_It's true Emily. You're a hero._

'And I'd never be one without you'

_**

* * *

Emily**_

The Dark Sea Three had kept their word; Hanon and Luchia were back to full size. I rested in my bed; I just wanted

to lay there for awhile. Mimi came in to check on me with Siera.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked.

"I'm fine. Those three couldn't hit water if they fell out a boat!" I laughed.

"Can you tell us about it?" Siera asked, a bit of excitement in her tone.

"Okay. Well when I'd jumped in the ocean they were waiting for me; Arcy charged me head on but I easily dodged,

then I shape shifted into a dolphin and wacked her so hard she was seeing stars! Then, Marcy shot plasma beams

at me, and I had to dodge like crazy; a little voice in my head told me to never stay in the same place twice so I

could easily miss the beams, then Arcy charged me again, but I out ran her with my dolphin speed, made a whirlpool

around her and she was even more dizzy. I'd beaten both Arcy and Marcy then all that was left was Darcy; she'd grew

into an eight foot tall black aura, but I had shape shifted into an orca- easily able to kick her butt. I rammed her straight

in the stomach and they all ran scared." I explained.

"Wow, you're amazing, Emily!" Siera awed. Mimi nodded in agreement. I guess in a way I was.__

_**

* * *

Emily II**_

_Don't forget you had help!_

'I know. I would never forget!' Emily thought. I had to believe her but it still seemed that she would hog all the glory.

She barely _did_ anything. All the maneuvering, battle moves, and plans were _mine_! It just wasn't right to me. When Emily went to

sleep that night I wanted to talk to her in her dreams.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"The _problem _is that you're being a glory hog! _You _didn't even _do_ anything!" I replied.

"I did so!"

"Fine name one thing _you _did."

"I-I... um-"

"Exactly!" I didn't have any more to say so I left her in her dreams to think about all we'd said to each other: hoping

she felt even a little bit guilty.


	20. Ch20 The Sister from the Black Lagoon?

_Chapter 20_

_**Emily **_

After what Emily had said I felt so guilty, because she was fight; I didn't do anything at all. I sat alone in my dream, I wondered

why I was still there; Emily probably did this so I cold sit here and feel the guilt I feel now. I wondered what went on in her old

life that she'd what to leave it for this. Then I remembered the sliver of memory Emily had accidently let me see; where a girl

had bullied her so badly she sobbed all alone in her room, then when she told me that girl was her sister _that _was even more

of a shock. Caren and Noelle were twin sister and they loved each other to the end. But when I looked at how Emily's sister

treated her it looked more like they were school rival; then something Emily told me when I asked her why she'd gone to this

life ran through my thoughts:

_My sister treated me like shit_.

At first I didn't believe that but seeing that memory made me actually believe what Emily had said. She had a terrible life and

now she had all she wanted; except her own body.

_**

* * *

Emily II**_

I'd waited for Emily to wake up all through the night; I didn't bother listening to her thoughts, let her keep them to herself.

When she woke up the next day-Saturday-she didn't feel like leave her bed.

_Come on, what's wrong? We're suppose to be spending the day with Siera, remember?_

She nodded her head slowly.

_Okay. Why are you so depressed?_

She didn't reply, just shrugging her shoulders. Siera knocked on the door but Emily didn't even look at it, let alone open it.

"Emily? Can I come in?" Siera asked, worry in her voice. When Emily didn't reply I replied for her.

"Sure I don't mind."

Siera quietly opened the door and slid in, then made her way to the bed, sitting on the end.

"Aren't we going to hang out today?"

More silence.

_Of course we are but I to dramatic to answer you._

"Emily, are you okay?" Siera asked

"No, I feel like a rainy cloud opened up and it's only raining on me…" She finally sighed.

_It's a miracle, you can talk! Let us sing to the heavens!_

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" Siera questioned. Emily shook her head.

"I just want to be alone, thank you for asking." She replied, gratefully. Siera nodded and left the room; I could sense her

emotions flow with worry.

_Okay. What is your problem? One in-and-out-of-the-spotlight moment and you're an emotional wreck. Somebody call Brittani Spears, her world _

_record's been broken!_

'Why did your sister treat you like that?' She blurted.

_If I knew I'd have tried to fix it so suicide wasn't the alternative to living with her._

'Didn't you have anyone to go to?'

_No one I could truly express myself in front of._

'How did you live with it for how long you did?'

_Why the sudden interest in my life?_

Silence… again.

'It's just the more questions I try to answer the more questions I get.'

_Like what?_

'Like when I wondered who was giving me the answers, then I started wondering who _I _was, when I got that answer I started

wondering why you are what you are, and now I'm wondering why your own kin would treat you that badly. I mean SheShe and

Mimi are _demon_ sisters and-

_And they get along better than me and my sister, Caren and Noelle are mermaid sisters and they could never stop loving each other,_

_ so how can two average, ordinary sisters from a functional family act like mortal rival? If I knew I wouldn't be here._

Emily didn't know what to say after that so she was just silent. And I still wondered; why did my sister treat me _that _bad?

* * *

_**How'd ya like it ^.^? By the way Emily II's past life based on my life cause my sister does treat me like b.s **_

_** incase you were curious.**_


	21. Ch21 When Fun Turns to Final!

**_Hey Fans! I just wanted to update this chapter cuz i made a few mistakes, but enjoy!_**_

* * *

__Chapter 21_

_**Emily II**_

_Emily, why do you want to do this?_

'I just want to have fun.' Emily thought playfully. We were at the beach in dolphin form.

_Who do you thinks' going to be stupid enough to fall for it?_

'Shh! Some one coming!'

Sure enough a boy maybe about seven or eight years old came swimming over to us. He smiled when he saw us.

_Emily we really shouldn't be-_

"Hello!" She called playfully, completely ignoring me.

"Wow, you can talk!" He awed in disbelief.

'Told you' Emily laughed.

"Mom, you have to see this!" The boy called.

_Was this part of the plan?_

'Of course!'

The boy's mom had come swimming over.

"Awe what a cute dolphin!" She cooed petting my flippers.

"But mom it can talk!" The boy awed.

"I'm sure it does Billy _**(I made this name up)**_"

"No, really! Look!" He said gesturing to Emily and me.

"Eeeh! Eeeh, eeh." I laughed in dolphin language. Billy's mom shook her head slightly and swam back to the

shore.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" Emily smiled.

"I knew you could talk! MOM!" He yelled to his mom.

"What is it?" His mom sighed.

"The dolphin talked again, you have to see!" He called. She sighed loudly, but still came back over.

"Eeeheeheeheeh!" I giggle loudly.

"Son, just stop bugging me." Billy's mom moaned.

"But mom-"

"No buts! Just let me relax." She interrupted, swimming back to the shore again.

"Well isn't she a pocketful of sunshine." Emily chimed sarcastically.

"Why don't you talk in front of my mom?" He asked

"Cause I'm having fun messing with you. Good bye!" I called swimming away.

_**

* * *

Emily**_

'Was that fun or what?' I laughed as we made are way back to Pearl Piari.

_It was fun but what if something had happened?_

'Then we'd deal with it like we _always _do'

But then;

"Well, if it isn't our friend, Goldie!" A sinister voice laughed. It was the Dark Sea Three!

"Let's see how tough you are when your loved ones are at risk!" Marcy snickered slyly; with a snap of her fingers

all 7 mermaid princesses appeared tied up next to her.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"I said you'd pay; I never hold back on my word." Darcy laughed. She'd undid the shrinking spell they'd done so of

course she wasn't one to hold back on her word.

"What do you want?" Emily yelled.

"Your pearl; what else?" Arcy laughed

'Why would they want our pearl?'

_It holds all our powers; if they have your pearl they have my shape shifting and your voice!_

"Don't even think about running or your little friends here get it."

"Fine but lets take it to land." Emily agreed.

"As long as you don't run." Marcy threatened.

_**

* * *

Emily II**_

'What are you planning?' Emily thought.

_I'm going to separate us._

'B-b-but you can't!'

_I can and I will. Once I do you run; your pearl will stay on you so there won't be anything to loose._

'Except you, Siera, and the others!'

_Emily, you can't argue with me; you'll leave and get SheShe and Mimi as back up, understand?_

She didn't reply, so we kept moving. Then we reached a deserted spot on the sand; no one for blocks.

"So why'd you want us here?" Arcy asked, annoyed.

"This!" I yelled. I forced Emily's soul away from me; she didn't resist. Now to of us stood there, our only different

difference was Emily's hair was right at the middle of her back, mine was right below my shoulders and her eyes

were gold, my eyes were a mostly-blue-hazel.

"There's _two _of you?" Darcy yelled.

"Emily, run." I hissed.

"No. I'm staying here to fight." Emily whispered.

"Emily, you-"

"Golden Pearl Voice!" She called out. Her pearl shined, changing into a microphone, she glistened herself; her

hair growing longer, a beautiful golden dress appeared where her clothes were; it was just like Rina's except

golden, without the bow.I shape shifted into a Bengal Tiger, and i got into a crouch; ready to pounces at them.

This was it; the final battle and if me and Emily didn't win, then it would be the end.

_**

* * *

This is officially my favorite cliff hanger! I used to like chapter 6's but now i like this 1! **_


	22. Ch22 Meowing Triumph

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody or the lyrics to the first song; I only own Emily, Emily II, the last song,**_

_** and the **_

_**golden pearl (but I'm 94% sure on the gold pearl part T.T) **_

_**This is the last chapter so I tried to make it as long as possible. Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 22_

_**Emily **_

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Emily whispered.

I nodded.

"How can I run knowing the ones I care about are in trouble?" I rhetorically asked, quietly. "Here's the deal; we win

you leave

and never show your face here, you win you have my pearl."

"Fine, but I can assure you that pearl will be ours!" Marcy laughed.

"Pichi, Pichi, Pitch Live Start!"

_**Emily II**_

"_As I make my way through the violent seas,_

_It seems as though I'll lose hope._

_But as my search goes on, your light will guide me today_

_No matter what you do._

_The sun is shining boldly_

_Rising here, rising here, rising here._

_My voice is growing stronger,_

_Filled with love, filled with love, filled with love!_

_Starting right now, starting right now!_

_There's passion in my heart and in this loving melody._

_Emotions they all will flow,_

_I understand now the only truth._

_The futures looking bright_

_Brighter than the rising sun._

_The beating inside my heart is racing with the power of my strong love._

_And through all my troubles,_

_I'll sing in perfect harmony!" _Emily sang beautifully. As she did the trio weakened; the song was reaching them! I

pounced on Arcy resting my claws centimeters from her neck.

"Love Shower Pitch!" Emily laughed. "How about an encore?"

"Stop that horrible noise!" Marcy demanded.

"Hey guy! A little help here?" Arcy asked under me.

"One wrong move and I rip her head off!" I threatened.

"Oh, like you would!" Darcy laughed.

"How much do you what to bet?" I growled sheathing and unsheathing my claws.

"Uh, I don't think she's joking, Darcy." Marcy whispered, but I could easily make it out with my tiger ears. Darcy

obviously agreed with her.

"If you girls are done chatting. I think it's clear who's won." I interrupted.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Darcy laughed snapping her fingers like Marcy had and Siera appeared next to her.

"Paws off our sister or Orangey Orange here is squash."

"How do you know your reflexes are better than mine?" I retorted. She just gave me a smile, answering my

question without a word. I leaped off Arcy letting out a low snarl. Darcy pushed Siera to the ground but I broke

her fall by stepping behind her.

"Are you okay Siera?" I asked. She nodded, sighing softly.

"Her wellbeing is the least of your problem!" Arcy raged after getting up. I shape shifted again into a rattle

snake. All I had to do was get one bite; one quick, effective, deadly bite and it would all be over for them.

Emily knew she had to sing again, but it would have to be her song; the song she never heard yet. She had

to find it or all would be lost. She took a deep breath, her eyes closed.

"Pichi, Pichi, Encore!" She called out.

"_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_

_In my heart, in my soul_

_My whole world passes me by._

_The memories I once hated,_

_Becomes the experiences_

_I use here and now! _

_For after all the hate,_

_I know I'll find love again, _

_But this time it'll be even better._

_Sometimes I'll want this life end,_

_Then there will a moment where_

_Life is a beautiful thing!_

_All my hate becomes love, joy, and happy tears._

_My friends will help through all,_

_Guiding me and showing that they care._

_Though I'll feel hate again,_

_These moments I trust will always be there too._

_All my enemies will try and pull me down,_

_But I will always stand up_

_For what I know is right._

_And I will win!" _Emily sang. I would've cried if snakes had tear-ducks. The trio wreathed with more pain; their eyes squeezed

shut, covering their ears with their hands. I went for whoever was closest, and it just happened to be Darcy, I'd call it fate.

I lunged for her leg- direct hit! Then I went for Marcy and hit her foot since she was wearing sandals, and final I went for Arcy,

but she had no skin I could reach! Then suddenly she collapsed- perfect! I went straight for her arm and as soon as I

was sure I'd struck I slithered back next to Emily and changed back to my human form.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I injected rattle snake venom in their bloodstream." I answered matter-o-factly. Emily looked at me with

dumbfounded expression.

"I gave them with a poisonous snake bite." I explained, repeating what I said in a simpler way.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Darcy exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? I shape shifted into a rattle snake and bit you, causing you to be filled with

toxic venom!" I sighed, rubbing my temples.

"D-d-does that mean we lost?" Arcy stuttered, the venom starting to weaken her.

"I-I-I'm afraid so…" Darcy sighed. But suddenly I felt guilt rush over me; I'd let them live, but not as witches. I touched my

hand to Arcy's back and focused hard causing to turn into the animal I thought suited her; a Siamese cat with dirty blonde

paws and muzzle the other parts of her body were white. I repeated this with the others; I made Darcy a beautiful brown

Main coon cat with a purple streak that ran from her muzzle to the middle of her forehead, Marcy a white ragdoll cat with

an ice-blue streak on her right side that ran from her neck to the base of her tail. They all had the same eye color they had

as witches, and the change had cleaned their blood and body of the venom. I changed into a black cat with blue eyes, so

I could

communicate with them.

"What did you do to us?" Darcy raged unsheathing her claws.

"I made you cats so you could live without being a threat to us." I replied. "I'd think you would be grateful that I let you

live."

All three girls looked at themselves amazed at the changes I made. Darcy almost seemed pleased, Marcy too, but Arcy

seemed a little unsure.

"Pfft! I could almost_ thank_ you!" Darcy laughed. I knew deep down she was grateful I spared their life, so I smiled, but

when I opened my eyes they were all running off in the distance. I looked over at Siera and the others they were safe and

untied!

"Why did you let them live?" Rina asked.

"Because I have a way to strong conscious." I laughed. We all laughed, because we had won; Emily and I had defeated the

Dark Sea Three, the world was safe and Emily and the other mermaid princesses all hugged, still laughing together. Suddenly time stopped I was the only one moving.

"Emily." A nostalgic voice called.

"Aqua Regina, please let me stay, the real Emily can't live without me and you now it!" I begged.

"Exactly. I have made arrangements so you can stay here now and forever, enjoy your new life, guide Emily and lead

her to victory." Aqua Regina smiled.

"Of course!" I promised. Then time resumed and Emily looked at me then at the others.

"Lucha, Hanon, Rina, Coco, Noelle, Caren, Siera, this is Emily. She's my other half, she used to live inside me, and

now she's here." Emily explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Coco smiled. And we all leaped in the water happily swimming off, knowing we were safe;

me right between Emily and Siera. Peace had been restored and we would be happy like this for eternities.


	23. OMG! New Book!

_New Book!_

_**What's this? A new book! And you thought I'd stop writing! Nope. You can follow Arcy Darcy and Marcy's cat adventure**_

_**in my new book, **__**The Magic's Gone**__**; which I'm planning to write eventually…maybe. -.- **_

_**Anyways enjoy!**_

_

* * *

Chapter 1 (preview)_

_**Darcy**_

Arcy, Marcy, and I were making our way down the beach after Goldie's clone had made us cats. Don't get me

wrong I thought

I looked good like this, but apparently we couldn't use our magic now; which sucked, since we _were_ witches.

"Darcy where exactly are we going?" Arcy asked. I stopped abruptly; I had no idea how to answer that.

"You don't know where to go do you?" Marcy sighed, repeating my thoughts. I shook

"Not a clue." I breathed out. We sat down together, thinking about what to do next. Our apartment wasn't an

option since we didn't have the key, and that was all I could think of. So we all got up, walking to the nearest

town.

_**

* * *

**_

_**So that's the first part of chapter one. There's more but you'll have to wait. Remember to tell your friends **_

_**about my books!**_


End file.
